Kamen Rider Talon
by Kamen Rider Raika
Summary: A young girl with a mysterious power is being chased by the Blood Cross organization. Only one man can help her. His name is Kamen Rider Talon! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider Talon **

Disclaimer: Don't own _**anything**_! All the characters, except for my OCs, are owned by sakura02 on deviantart! If you want to know the plot, go to her gallery and read her comic series "Joseph and Yusra."

AN: The plot of this story is based of the story made my sakura02 on deviant called "Joseph and Yusra." I'm using that story and turning it into this. Why? I love sakura02's story, I really do, but there's one problem... IT'S TOO CUTE! I CAN'T STAND THE CUTENESS! To keep my sanity, I had this in my mind and thought it would make a good story! Enjoy... or not!

PS: This is another one of my earlier stories, so it probably won't be as good as the other ones.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXX

A young girl named Yusra was walking home. Yusra was thirteen years old and was a Muslim, explaining the hijab (head scarf) she wore on her head with some of her brown hair being exposed. Her eyes were light brown. She wore a neck tie around her neck, a white blouse, tanned pants, and a short skirt. She used to live in the Middle East, but moved to America and lived with her aunt.

"Yusra!" a voice called out to her.

Yusra turned to see a familiar person. "Joseph!" she smiled.

Joseph was a fourteen-year-old Jewish boy since he wore the Yarmulka on his black hair. He had a few bangs over his chocolate brown eyes. He wore the standard uniform for his school, a white dress shirt, a white tie with the Star of David on it, and black pants. She was Yusra best and only friend. Joseph was her only friend because everyone else doesn't know anything about Islam other than the bull the media gives them. Anyway, Joseph goes to a Jewish school, while Yusra goes to regular public school. Since she skipped a grade, Yusra was in eighth grade like her friend Joseph.

"So, you want to meet at the park?" Joseph asked.

"Sure," Yusra said. "I'll ask my aunt if I can take some food along."

"Remember, we need to study first," Joseph reminded her.

"Drat," she frowned.

Joseph smiled. The two continued to walk, not noticing what was going on in the alley across from them.

From the alley, two beings watched Yusra and Joseph walk together. One being was cloaked in a black robe with a hood over its head. The other was covered by the shadows of the alley, so no one could really see it. "Is that her?" the hidden being asked.

"There is no doubt about it," a cloaked figure replied.

It snorted. "This shouldn't be hard."

"Do not underestimate her," the cloaked figure warned. "She already has her telepathic bond. We are unsure if they know her full power. Also, _he _may appear."

"Understood master," the shadowed being nodded before it faded away completely into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yusra entered the Luna Café, her aunt's coffee shop. It was a small, regular café, but it was full of customers. From time to time, Yusra would help, but she wouldn't let it interfere with her homework or fun. Behind the cashier counter was a familiar woman. "Hey, Ama (Aunty)", Yusra said.

"Hey Yusra," her aunt, Muna, smiled at her. Muna was a middle aged woman, maybe her early forties, with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore small golden earrings, and an apron over her black sweater and blue jeans. "So how was school?"

Yusra looked at her aunt. "The same."

Muna sighed. "This is why I keep on telling you, you don't have to wear a hijab."

However, Yusra wasn't paying attention as she headed for the stairs as Muna dealt with her customers. No one noticed something that seemed out of place. A man. This man was outside, looking through the window. He wore a trench coat over his business suit. His brown hair had a few bangs over his gray eyes. His gaze was towards Yusra, who was walking upstairs to her room. His gaze was similar to the gaze of a predator, stalking its prey. '_Looks like I'm going to have to wait a while_', the man thought before he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was morning. The shining sun beamed on Yusra, who just got out of bed. She wasn't wearing her hijab, so her hair was exposed. Her long brown hair reached down to her waist.

(Morning Yusra), a voice said in her head.

Yusra smiled. She knew who it was. (Morning Joseph), Yusra greeted.

Forgot to mention, Yusra and Joseph have a telepathic bond. It happened when they first met. Only they know about it. Not even their family knew about their bond. Why they have it? No freaking clue.

(So anything new today?), Joseph asked.

Yusra sighed. (No. It's the same thing as usual. Not even my teachers would leave me alone.)

As Yusra and Joseph had their telepathic conversation, none of them noticed a small black spider crawling on the window.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yusra hummed as she walked to school. She lived nearby the school, so she could walk there without any trouble. Today however, was a bit different than usual. As she walked past an alley, she didn't noticed a pair of arms that grabbed and pulled her into the alley. It all happened too fast for Yusra. Once she saw her assailant, she knew who it was. "Betsy," Yusra snarled.

Betsy was a Caucasian girl. She had long blond hair tied up into two pony tails and blue eyes. She wore a white short sleeve blouse with a short skirt. Around her neck was a golden necklace. Think Betsy to be a Muggle girl version of Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. Behind her were two other girls. "It's seems like you're having another bad hair day Yusra," Betsy grinned. "Maybe my friends and I can help you with your little problem."

Yusra eyes widen in fear as Betsy and her friends slowly advanced on her. '_Oh Allah please help me!_', she screamed in her mind.

"Leave her alone," a voice suddenly said.

Looks like her prayer was answered as Betsy and her friends turned around to see a man standing before them. The young man was Spanish. He had short brown hair with a bang over his brown eyes. He wore a long brown trench coat over his black shirt and blue jeans.

Betsy and her friends looked at him. "And if we don't?" Betsy challenged.

The young man snatched the necklace from Betsy's neck. The girls' eyes widen seeing him crush the thing into dust without any effort. "That's what will happen!" he warned. "Now beat it!"

Becky and her friends nodded before they ran away. Yusra watched them run for their very lives so they could get away from the young man. Yusra looked at the young man. "Assalamualaikum(Peace be with you)," he said to Yusra.

Yusra looked at him. "Wa'alaikumsalam(And peace be with you)," Yusra said. "You're a Muslim?"

The young man smiled. "Of course. You must be Yusra. Muna has told me so much about you."

Yusra's eyes widen. "You know my aunt!"

The young man laughed. "Let's just say we happen to bump into each other a few years ago." He just realized something. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Zayd. I'm going to work as a teacher at your school."

Yusra raised an eyebrow. "You look twenty-five though."

"Twenty actually," Zayd corrected. "I just became teacher last year."

Before Yusra could ask anymore questions, she remembered. "AH!" she screamed. "I'm going to be late!"

With that said, Yusra ran as fast as she could for school. Zayd could have sworn she could have gone at the speed of light. Zayd turned around. "Time for me to head off." A sudden ringing attracted Zayd's attention. Zayd sighed. "I can never get a break, can I?", and he started heading towards the source of the ringing.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, if you've read the first chapter, I'm sorry about not adding any action, but there will be action in future chapters. I wanted to use this for exposition. Again, sorry!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or 'Joseph and Yursa.' They belong to Toei and sakura02, respectively! I own only my Rider(s)!

AN: Look I'm sorry if my story is bad, but you have to remember this is one of my earlier stories I wrote. If there is anyone who likes this, than thanks. Those of you who would suggest changes, I will use those for future stories. Now, let Chapter 2 begin!

XXXXXXXXXX

Yusra was eating her lunch, all by herself at her table. Despite she had a ton of work to do for her classes, Yusra's mind was on Zayd. Part of her was happy to know she wasn't going to be the only Muslim in school. However, part of her was curious. She wondered what kind of person Zayd really was. They only just met and who knows how he's going to act as her teacher. Yusra shook her head, trying to suppress that thought. '_Zayd seemed like a nice person. Someone who would protect you,_' Yusra thought and frowned. '_Like a brother._'

Yusra's chewing decelerated, thinking of her older brother. She remembered the fun times she used to have with her brother... before _it_ happened. However, before she could reminisce of her years in the Middle East, a voice in her head interrupted her thoughts.

(Hey Yusra), she heard Joseph speak to her.

Yusra jumped a little, but luckily no one noticed. (Joseph?), she asked.

(Sorry to bother you), Joseph apologized. (You seem kind of distant.)

Yusra smiled. (Joseph, it's alright. You don't have to worry about it. I'm just thinking that's all.)

(What about?)

She stayed silent. (About my brother), Yusra finally answered.

Yusra noticed Joseph felt his pity for her. (I'm sorry), Joseph apologized.

Yusra gave a small smile. (Don't worry Joseph. Even if I don't know where he is, he will always be in my heart.)

(I'm glad for you Yusra.) She could feel Joseph warming smile. (I just hope it will remain that way.)

As Yusra 'talked' with Joseph, no one bother looking at the school roof. The same man from before stood on top of the school, looking down upon the students... specifically Yusra. He grinned evilly. "Time to set the trap."

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Blackness was all Yusra saw. She felt her own eyelids closed on her eyes as if they were trying to hide something. Yusra opened her eyes to be surrounded by a white, foggy mist. She had no idea where she was, but for some reason it felt familiar._

_ Suddenly the mist in front of her cleared away, revealing a wall made of tan-colored bricks. On that wall was a Cross drawn from what seemed to be blood, seeing it drip a bit at the ends. Yusra walked towards it. For some reason, she felt drawn towards it. She raised her hand towards it. Something was telling her to touch the Cross. Yusra gave in as she brought her finger closer and closer to the blood-drawn Cross..._

_ "NO!"_

_ Yusra felt a metallic hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the wall. As she went further and further, the wall disappeared in the mist. Yusra felt herself stop and looked up to see who pulled her away. She could tell the figure was male, but that was all since the smoke covered the rest of his features. "Who are you?" she asked._

_ "A friend", and the shadowed being disappeared into the mist._

_ Yursa was about to follow him, but the mist turned from white to black. Yusra yelped seeing the black mist coming towards her. "Be careful", she heard the voice say before the black mist engulfed her._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yusra," a familiar voice said to her.

Yusra opened her eyes to see it was... "Joseph?"

It was indeed Joseph. Yusra sat up straight and looked around. She was in the library. The study section to be more specific. (Oh yeah), Yusra telepathically said to Joseph. (We had to meet here at three. I guess I must have dozed off after getting here.)

Joseph smiled. (It's okay. Let's just get to studying.)

None of them noticed that same spider from before was watching them from the window. Time passed and it did not move an inch. When it saw Yusra and Joseph leaving, it too decided to take its leave. It crawled out of every nook and cranny of the library to reach the outside to see a human hand placed on the ground. The spider crawled onto the owner of the hand. "What do you have my friend?" the hand's owner asked bringing his hand towards his face.

It was the man from before.

The spider let out a quiet screeching sound and the man nodded, like he understood its language. The spider jumped out of the man's hand and crawled away. The man was about to leave but he saw the cloak figure. "What is it?" the man said. "I haven't done anything."

"That's the thing," the cloaked being said. "They're growing impatient. Our enemy is in the city. Who knows what will happen if he meets her."

"Patience," the man assured. "A predator must wait for the right time to strike its prey."

"Fine, but bring them alive and _soon_," the cloaked figure hissed. "Otherwise you'll end up like the others!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Yusra and Joseph decided to part ways, since Joseph had to help him mom out with a garage sale and Yusra had to help her aunt with the café. Since the library was quite a distance from Yusra's home, she had to take the shortcut, which involved going through a large abandoned warehouse. Right now her mind was on Zayd. '_I wonder which class he'll be teaching_', she wondered. '_I hope it's mine!_'

Her thoughts were interrupted seeing a man standing in her path. The man wore a trench coat over his business suit. His brown hair had a few bangs over his gray eyes. "You must be Yusra," the man smiled.

"Yes?," she said cautiously. "What do you want?"

"Some people I know want to meet you," the man said.

Yusra turned away. "Not interested."

"It's about your brother Yusra," the man said.

Yusra stopped. The man smiled as she turned around. "What about my brother?" she asked.

"All will be revealed in time," the man said. "Just come with me."

"I want to know about my brother now!" Yusra demanded.

"I was afraid of this," the man sighed. "Looks like you give me no choice."

Suddenly, red energy engulfed the man and began to take shape in the form of something else... something not human. It was creature unlike anything she seen in her life! It was half human, half spider with sharp fangs. It wore gray armor and it had a red Cross on its chest plate. Yusra screamed as she ran away for her life. The monster smiled as Yusra was out of his sight. "Ah, the thrill of the hunt."

"Remember we need her _alive_," a voice said.

The monster turned around to see it was the cloaked figure. "I know, master. Don't worry about it." With that, the monster chased after Yusra.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yusra ran for her life. She didn't know why this monster was chasing her, but she didn't want to be around to find out! However, she turned her head to see that monster following her. Yusra added more energy to her legs, quickening her pace. Yet, she saw the monster appear right in front of her. Before she could do anything, the monster grabbed Yusra by her hijab and lifted her off the ground. Yusra screamed as loud as she could. As she did, a gust of wind surrounded her. "She's gone into the second stage!" he gasped.

Before the monster knew it, the wind struck at him. Sparks erupted from all over his body as he was forced back. He released his grip on Yusra, dropping her onto the ground. Another gust of wind lashed at him and this time, it sent him flying out of the warehouse! "GAH!" the monster shouted in pain.

As the wind calm down, Yusra slowly slumped onto the floor, unconscious. The cloak figure stood a far distance from Yusra's unconscious body. He saw the entire thing. "I warned that fool," the cloaked figure sighed. "He payed for not heeding my advice."

The cloaked figure walked towards Yusra. However, he stopped hearing footsteps. Immediately, the cloaked figure hid behind stack full of boxes. He took a small peak to see Joseph and Yusra's aunt, Muna looking around for her. When they saw her unconscious body, they went into a panic. "YUSRA!" Joseph shouted.

Joseph and Muna ran towards her. Muna checked her niece. "She's only unconscious," Muna said.

Joseph sighed. "Thank God."

They carried Yusra to her aunt's car. When they were gone, the cloaked figure came out of his hiding place. "Looks like it's Plan B", he said. With a twirl of his cloak, the cloaked figure disappeared, leaving black feathers in his place.

XXXXXXXXXX

"CURSE THAT GIRL!" the monster shouted.

The monster staggered with each step into an abandoned warehouse. The monster had smoke coming out from scorch marks on his body. He still needed to get back so he can heal. "When I get my hands on her..." he swore.

WHOOOOOSSHHHH!

The monster stopped, feeling a gust of wind pound against his back. He turned around to see a masculine figure before him. His features were concealed by the shadows of the night, but it had a small line of golden aura surrounding it. "Who's there!" the monster demanded. The shadowed being drew an object. It was a white bladed sword. The monster recognized the sword. "IT'S YOU!" he shouted.

Instead of saying anything, the figure just pointed his sword at the monster. The monster turned around and ran at the sight of energy gathering at the figure's blade. However, he stopped feeling pain at his chest. He looked down to see a silver blade protruding from his chest. He felt the presence of the figure behind him. The figure drew out his blade from monster's chest, causing it to explode into small red shard, before he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: I hope this chapter was better than the previous one. I did add some mystery to this with the monster, the cloaked figure, and the mysterious figure at the end. I hoped that caught your interest. If it didn't, oh well! Like, I said, it's one of my earlier one! And as for a fight scene, you'll get one next chapter!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or 'Joseph and Yursa,' who belong to Toei and sakura02, respectively! I own only any Rider(s) that show up in the story!

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm fine, Ama!" Yusra assured his aunt, Muna as she held onto her backpack. "I can still go to school!"

"Oh no you're not young lady!" Muna commanded trying to snatch away Yusra's backpack.

It's been a day since she was attacked. Muna and Joseph brought her to the hospital for treatment. Yusra woke up a few hours earlier. When she woke up, Yusra told Joseph and Muna everything except the part about a monster, since nobody would ever believe her. After that, Yusra went home and rested for a while.

"AMA!" she shouted. "I AM FINE!" Yusra grabbed her hijab and ran out of her house to school.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yusra sat at her desk as she waited for the bell to ring. As she waited, she heard rumors of having a new teacher. When it did ring, Yusra's eyes widen at the new teacher who came in. "Zayd?" she whispered.

It was Zayd. He now wore a suit with a tie. He placed his suitcase on the desk. "Hello class," Zayd said. "My name is Mr. Zayd. I will be your teacher for the year. I hope with can get along fine."

As he called out the attendance, everyone said they were here and it seemed alright. Until he called out, "Yusra?"

"Bin Laden's daughter," a boy coughed and the rest of the class giggled except for Yusra of course.

WHAM!

Everyone's eyes turned into fear seeing Zayd smacking his hand on his suitcase. Zayd glared at the class. "Now, listen to me! If anyone makes fun of Yusra here because she's a Muslim, then you're getting a detention!" he warned. "Maybe even a referral."

Everyone's eyes widen at this. Would this guy do this for Yusra? By the look of it, this guy was dead serious, so it was best not to tick him off. Out of the entire class, Yusra's eyes were widen the most in shock at this.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was lunchtime. Yusra was walking over to the table where Zayd was sitting. In her hands was a lunch bag and a cup of coffee. handing him a cup of coffee. "You don't have to do this for me you know," Zayd told her.

"It's the least I can do. You helped me out," Yusra smiled as she sat down.

"It's my job as your teacher, Yusra." Zayd took a sip of his coffee. His eyes widen. "Delicious," he smiled. "You did very well stirring it."

"I learned from my aunt," Yusra smiled as she sat down. "I used to live in the Middle East, but I moved here to live with her."

"What about your parents?" he asked. "They're probably worried about you." Yusra placed her cup down on the table. Zayd noticed Yusra's sad look and got the message. "Oh," Zayd said. "I'm sorry."

"It's been eight years since that day", Yusra said. "I don't remember what parents faces were, since I was little. The only thing I remember is my older brother, Abdul. I adored him. However, he and I were separated after that day."

"What happened?" Zayd asked.

"A missile hit our town," Yusra replied. "Eight years ago. Everything was so peaceful. But when that missile hit..."

"You don't have to say," Zayd cut her off. "It's best if you don't. Those memories only bring grief and sadness."

Yusra looked at Zayd. "I am sad, but my parents wouldn't want me to cry," Yusra smiled. "That's why I continue to live on."

Zayd looked at her and smiled a bit. He brought his lips to his cup. "So what about your parents?", Yusra suddenly asked.

CRACK!

Yusra looked frightened as Zayd crushed his cup. He did it without very little effort, like with Becky's necklace. He never winced in pain as the steaming coffee spilled out of the cup and onto his hand before dripping onto the ground. "_Never_ ask that!" he snarled.

Zayd got up and threw away his cup before leaving the cafeteria, leaving Yusra alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's been an hour after school. Yusra waited outside the Luna Café for Joseph, hoping to show up. They both planned to hang out after school. However, that wasn't on her mind. That event with Zayd still lurked in Yusra's mind. '_What happened to him?_', she wondered. '_Could it be that his parents died as well?_'

Yusra asked her aunt about Zayd. She said that Zayd saved her from a few goons who attacked her, a few years ago, and she treated him to some of her deserts in the shop. When Yusra asked if her aunt knew anything about Zayd's past, her aunt replied, "He never said anything."

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard, "Yusra!"

Yusra turned and smiled seeing.. "Joseph!"

It was Joseph, but now he was out of his school clothes. He wore a black shirt and jeans, but still wore his Yarmulka. "Ready?" he said.

"As I'll ever be!" Yusra grinned.

Both of them turned to leave. However...

CRASH!

People immediately ran seeing a car being tossed into another car. Yusra and Joseph turned around to see what the people were running away from. It was a Caucasian lady dressed in a black cloak that covered her entire body. She had long red hair and blue eyes. She had an evil grin on her face. Seeing the lady looking towards them, Joseph got in front of Yusra, but he suddenly found the woman to be right in his face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she grinned. "I don't want a boy like you getting hurt!"

The lady swung an arm at Joseph, sending him flying into a table. The lady turned to Yusra and grabbed by her shirt and lifted her up into the air. Yusra screamed. "Don't worry it'll be alright!" the lady grinned.

However, a golden blur sent her flying into a car. Yusra was sent flying and hit the ground. The blur stopped in the middle of street to reveal it was a male figure. The lady got up and glared at the figure. "It's you!"

The figure wore golden armor over his black bodysuit. His chest plate had a circle in the center. He wore round shoulder guards. On his golden boots and gauntlets were three silver gems. He wore a white mouth guard with a golden visor over it. His head was covered by a black hood. He wore a silver belt around his waist with a strange, rectangular, gray buckle that had a button in the middle.

Red energy engulfed the lady and began to take shape into a monster similar of the one that attacked Yusra yesterday. She wore gray armor with the red Cross, but it was over a brown body that looked more like a bat than a spider. She had pointed fangs and blood red eyes.

Joseph was able to get up and run to Yusra. "You alright?" he asked.

Yusra nodded. Yusra's eyes widen seeing the monster. She recognized the red Cross on the monster's chest plate. "It's like that one monster that attacked me yesterday!"

Joseph's eyes widen at what Yusra said as Joseph turned his head towards the bat monster. The bat monster let out a screech before charging at the figure, ready to lash out her claws. At the last minute, the figure moved to the side and backhanded the bat monster, sending it staggering forward. The figure turned around to the bat monster before charging at her.

Joseph and Yusra watched in awe as the figure sent a flurry of punches and jabs at the bat monster. Each blow forced it back more and more until the figure grabbed the monster by the throat and used all his strength to throw her into a car. Yet, the bat monster opened her wings and took flight. The armored figure immediately reached the side of his belt for a golden whistle. He placed it in the buckle. "_Release!_" it announced as golden energy gathered at his right foot.

The figure jumped high up into the air and caught up to the bat monster. This caught the bat monster off guard. "WHAT!" she cried.

"_Final Dive!_" the figure announced.

His foot crashed into the bat monster's back. The figure kicked off of her to land a few yards away, while she was sent crashing into a car. The body of the bat monster went limp and she exploded into red glass shards. The figure began to walk away from the streets. "Wait!" a voice shouted, catching the figure's attention He turned around to see Yusra and Joseph standing a safe distance. "Who are you?" Yusra demanded.

"Talon," he simply said in a deep masculine voice as he walked away.

From a distance that same cloaked man stood there glaring Talon. "This complicates things."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, you've finally gotten a fight scene as well as the title Rider showing up! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please don't hesitate to point out any errors, but only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will accepted.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or 'Joseph and Yursa,' who belong to Toei and sakura02, respectively! I own only Talon!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was the next morning. News of that incident spread across the entire city like wildfire, but most of the people decided ignore it, believing them to be rumors. Yusra sat in her seat listening to the people whisper about yesterday's events.

"Did you hear about that hooded guy fighting that monster?"

"Of course! Everyone's heard about it!"

"I wonder who he is under that mask! He might be cute!"

"You really believe that stuff! That's just rumors. It's not true!"

"But there were eye witnesses!"

"You can't believe everything you see!"

The talking quiet down as Zayd walked into the room. "Morning class," he placed his suitcase on his desk. "I want you all to know that the school has decided to put some security guards up due to the incident that happened yesterday. And I would like to say we have a new student."

Everyone's eyes widen at this. A new student? Who was this new student? They found out when the student entered the room. "I would like you to meet Micheal Thompson," Zayd smiled.

Micheal was Caucasian with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore the standard school uniform comprised of a dressed shirt and khaki pants. He smiled. "Nice to meet you," he smiled, making almost every girl stare at him with fantasies running through their heads. The only one who didn't was Yusra.

Zayd smiled at the student. "Now Micheal, I'll put you next to Yusra. That's the only seat available."

The other girls in the class drop their mouth in shock, seeing their chance to get a date was taken away from them. Micheal nodded to Zayd as he walked over to Yusra's desk and sat next to her. "Hi," he said to Yusra.

"Oh hi," Yusra smiled.

"You look cute when you're smiling," Micheal said out of the blue, making Yusra blush.

The other girls in the class looked like they were about to jump Yusra, while the guys just tried to ignore it. The new kid just sat next to her and he's already flirting with her! Zayd chuckled. Things were getting interesting by the minute.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was lunchtime and Yusra was sitting by herself. However, she was a having a lightly conversation with Joseph. (So, Michael and I talked a lot! We have so much in common!), Yusra said.

(That sounds nice), Joseph said.

Yusra noticed something was off in his voice. (Do I detect a hint of jealousy?), Yusra teased.

(NO!), Joseph mentally shouted. (It's just that we never had the talks like we use to have.)

Yusra gave out a mental gasp. (Oh I'm sorry, Joseph! It's just so much has happened in just a couple of days!)

(I know), Joseph said. (You with your teacher and being attacked, I can understand. But I want to ask you? What attacked you yesterday?)

Ever since yesterday, Joseph wanted to ask her this, but didn't have the time since his mom was worrying about them. None of them told their parents/guardians of the incident. They just said they went to the park and exclude the monster. It wasn't lying since they did go the park, but it wasn't much fun with what recently happened.

Joseph felt Yusra stop everything. (I said I was attacked, but I didn't say everything. I was attacked by something... not human.)

(Like that thing yesterday?), he asked, receiving a (Yes). (Do you know what it was?)

(No, I don't), she replied. (All I know is that they're after me for some reason.)

Before Yusra could say anymore, she heard some say, "Yusra?", from behind her.

She turned around to see it was... "Micheal?" (I'll talk to you later Joseph.) "What is it?"

"Sorry for bothering you, but you look like as if your having a conversation with someone," Michael said.

Yusra's eyes widen. She laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head. "I'm just happen to be in my own world, that's all." It was true, her conversations with Joseph were her own world.

Michael sat down across Yusra. "So, who's Joseph?"

Yusra's eyes widen. "Where have you heard of that?" she whispered, not wanting to make a scene.

"Rumors say you hang out a lot with a Jewish kid named Joseph," Michael said. "I'm not trying to impose. I just want to know you better."

Yusra was about to answer, but...

"Well, well, well," a voice said. Yusra recognized it all too well. "Looks like security is pretty bad to let someone like you out."

Yusra sighed and turned around to see it was Betsy. "At least my name doesn't sound like it belongs to a deranged old cow."

Betsy cringed at that while Michael couldn't help smile at that. '_This girl has some guts._', he thought.

Ignoring Yusra, Betsy turned her attention to Michael. She smiled at him. "Hey, Michael. Why don't you ditch her and have lunch with me?"

"Sorry, little lady," Michael grinned. "But no thanks."

Betsy's left eyes twitch. "Why don't you want to come with us!"

"You're ugly, pure and simple," Michael smiled.

Offended, Betsy just stomped out of there. After she left, Yusra tried hold back her laughter. Michael looked at her. "You're a rude girl," Michael grinned.

"Looks who talking," Yusra said, trying to contain herself. "You just told her to back off!"

Before either of them could continue, the bell rung, telling the students it was time to go. As they went, neither of them noticed the cloaked figure watching them from a classroom window. "Make a move already," he said. "My patience is getting very thin."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: So there's a new student! If you want to know who he is, just read the next chapter!

Raika out!

PS: Sorry for not having any action! There will be some next chapter! And I hope you still are liking the story. If not, it's your choice. You're the reader after all!

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or 'Joseph and Yursa,' who belong to Toei and sakura02, respectively!

AN: Alright, I've added a fight scene here! There may be some faults that you won'tlike. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXX

"So let me ask you again," Joseph said. "Why does this Michael guy want to meet me in the middle of the night at your school?"

"How the heck should I know?" Yusra said.

Like Joseph said, it was the middle of the night and they were at the entrance of Yusra's school. Luckily for them, it was a weekend. Yusra got to know Michael a bit better and even became friends with him. Michael wanted to know Joseph better so he wanted to meet him. Why at the middle of night and at school? No idea. "It seems kind of suspicious," Joseph said. "For all we know, this could some sort of trick."

"Michael's not that kind of guy, Joseph," Yusra said.

"You'd be surprised," a voice said, making the two jump.

The two turned around and sighed in relief to see it was Michael. "Michael," Yusra laughed. "Don't do that, you'll give me a heart attack!"

Michael merely smiled. He looked at Joseph. "So this is Joseph?" He received a nod. He grinned. "Good. Saves me the trouble." And with that, he roared as red energy covered his body and changed him.

Yusra's eyes widen seeing Michael changing into one of those monsters. This time, it was based after a chameleon, with its slimy, green skin under its gray armor. It had a long whip-like tail as well as short claws on its hands and feet. Yusra only looked at 'Micheal' in shock. "No, it can't!"

'Micheal' grinned. "Sorry, but I needed to get close to you and bring you to my masters. They were getting very impatient."

"What about our friendship!" she demanded.

'Micheal' laughed at this. "Are you deaf! I said I needed to get close to you. Man, you're pathetic."

Yusra couldn't believe what she was hearing as 'Micheal' walked over towards her and Joseph. Suddenly, a blur smashed into 'Micheal' sending him crashing into the school wall. They looked to see the blur was a golden motorcycle... Talon's motorcycle. The bike's rider was male and wore a brown jacket with matching pants. His head was covered by a black round helmet with a visor on top. The rider removed his helmet, revealing himself to be... "Zayd!" Yusra cried.

Yes it was Zayd on his golden bike. Zayd got off of the bike and glared at 'Micheal.' "Stay away from them," he warned.

'Micheal' stood up. "Or what!"

A band of bright light surrounded his waist. The belt died down to reveal a belt... Talon's belt. "Or this!" Zayd said, pushing the button the buckle. "Henshin!"

A bright yellow light erupted from the buckle and engulfed Zayd's body. The light died down after a few second and there stood, "TALON!" 'Micheal' shouted, his eyes widen.

Immediately, 'Micheal' charged at Talon. Talon drew a golden handle that hung from his belt and a white, curved blade protruded from it. 'Micheal' lashed out his claws, but Talon smacked it away before sending a flurry of slashes at 'Micheal', forcing him back. Talon then grabbed 'Micheal' by his left arm and twisted it. "GAH!" 'Micheal' cried out before Talon kicked 'Micheal' in the back, sending him staggering. 'Micheal' charged at Talon and lashed out his claws once again, making sure to hit its mark. "This is it!"

However, it never came...

Joseph and Yusra heard the sound of screeching metal and their eyes widen, seeing Talon's blade impaling 'Micheal.' Talon pulled his blade out of 'Micheal' before kicking him into a wall. Talon glared at 'Micheal' as he sheathed his sword and grabbed a familiar golden whistle. "Disappear," Talon said as placed the whistle in the buckle.

"_Release!_" the buckle announced as Talon jumped up into the air with his right foot covered in golden energy.

"_Final Dive!_" he shouted as his foot crashed into 'Micheal'.

Yusra's eyes widen in horror. "Micheal!"

Talon kicked off of him to land on the ground, while 'Micheal' crashed his back onto the ground. He looked at Yusra. "Yusra..." 'Micheal' weakly said before he shattered into red shards.

Talon turned to Yusra and Joseph. He pressed the button on his buckle and the light covered his body again, reverting him to back to Zayd. Joseph just watched what happened in shock. He said nothing as he walked back to his bike and got on it. He put on his helmet

Yusra however was in more shock. Zayd, her teacher, was Talon and killed Micheal a monster who pretended to be her friend. Yusra could only fall on her knees and cry. She mourned for Michael as Joseph trying to comfort her. Joseph tried to think of works to comfort her, but all of them seemed to not help Yusra's shock.

As the two stood there, no one noticed the cloaked figure hiding the shadows of the school alley. He watched the entire scene. "Another failure," the cloaked figure cursed silently. "The others must know of this at once!" And the cloaked figure disappeared with black feathers in his place.

XXXXXXXXXX

A pair of large doors opened as the cloaked figure entered a room. It was completely dark with only a stream of light in the center. The cloaked figure stood in the beam of light. The cloaked figure bowed. "My lords, I fear I was right," he reported. "Talon is indeed still alive."

Suddenly, a pair of red eyes appeared in the shadows. "This is indeed interesting," the masculine voice of the red eyes' owner said.

Another pair of glowing eyes appeared. This time they were blue. "We must focus our attention towards the child. We should not waste our time with him." The voice of the blue eyes was feminine. "It would be a waste of resources."

"True, but if we don't deal with him, we can't capture the Saracen girl," a masculine voice argued as green eyes appeared.

"ENOUGH!" a deep masculine voice shouted as this time white eyes appeared. "We _will_ deal with him. But we must focus on the child. I will not tolerate anymore failures!"

The cloaked figure bowed. "Understood, my lord."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, who didn't expect Micheal to be a monster? It should have been pretty obvious! Anyway, I'm sorry if the chapter was bad. If you enjoyed it though, great for you!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider and 'Joseph and Yursa,' belong to respective owners!

XXXXXXXXXX

A week passed since the death of Micheal and Zayd revealing himself as Talon. Yusra was affected by it greatly. Joseph would come by to comfort her, but she would remain the same. Muna tried to comfort her niece as well, yet she failed like Joseph did.

The shock of the recent events had affected her. It made sense. Micheal was the only kid in the entire school that would treat her nicely, despite he was using her. News of Michael's death was spread across the entire school. However, everyone else heard that Michael was hit by a car. Also, there was the fact of Zayd being Talon. Part of Yusra hated him for keeping that from her as well as killing Micheal. Another part however, told her he probably had some reason to.

Whatever the reason was, it seemed that it didn't help Yusra as she stayed in her bed the entire week. She didn't go to school, ate and drank little, and rarely came out of her room. Yusra was killer herself, both physically and mentally. It was like nothing would help her and get out of that state.

That was until today...

XXXXXXXXXX

Muna sighed as she stared off into space. She was worried about Yusra. She hadn't gone to school for nearly a week and locked herself up in her room. Muna continued to work in the Luna Café, but her thoughts would always dwell on Yusra. She was too worried about her niece that her customers complained quite a bit about her. Now, no one has been coming to her store for a few days.

Muna's train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard the door open. She turned her head to see Zayd entering the shop and walking towards her. "Zayd?" she said.

"Where's Yusra?" he asked.

"Still in her room," Muna replied. "She hasn't come out of there for a week."

He let out an exasperated groan. "This has to end," Zayd said. "Yusra hasn't show up in school for almost a week."

"Why is Yusra like this?" Muna asked. "What happened?"

Zayd sighed. "They know Muna... about me being Talon."

Muna's eyes widen. "How?"

"They were attacked by a Bloodroid and they saw me transform," he explained.

Before Muna could ask, they turned to see Joseph barging into the shop. It was obvious he overheard what they said. "Joseph," Muna said, surprised.

Joseph was about demand answers from them but Zayd got to him, saying, "Get Yusra down here."

Joesph glared at Zayd. "Why?"

"I know you have a lot questions," Zayd said. "But I need Yusra down here for me explain everything."

"Why Yusra?", Muna asked.

"You'll know when she gets down here", was his response.

Joseph glared at Zayd before going upstairs. After a few minutes, Joseph and Yusra entered the shop, and immediately she glared at Zayd. "What are you doing here?" Yusra spat.

Zayd said nothing as he took a chair and sat down. He looked at Yusra and Joseph. "Listen, I know you hate me but you have to understand my position. You have a lot questions and I will answer most of them. "

Joseph and Yusra sat down at a couple of chairs nearby, preparing to listen. "Alright," Zayd sighed. "You know I'm Talon, you that monsters after attacking you, but you don't know who they are or why?"

"How did it start?" Joseph asked.

"It all began in 1124 AD, when the Crusaders ruled Jerusalem," Zayd explained. "A bunch of rogue Templars discovered a meteorite that crashed outside of Jerusalem. Inside it, was a being with great power and knowledge named Paragon. The Templars served Paragon, and in return, they were given powers and their life span were increased ten fold. However, they soon turned betrayed him and founded a organization named Blood Cross. Gaining the alien's advanced technology, they captured humans and turned them into Bloodroids, the monsters you've encountered so far."

Yusra's hatred for Zayd seemed to die down as her logic took over her. Joseph then asked, "But what that armor?"

"The armor I use allows me to fight the Blood Cross," Zayd replied. "It's codenamed Talon."

"As Talon, I can use a sword to fight against the Bloodroids as you have seen," he stated. "But to destroy the Bloodroid, I can activate a charged kick with a whistle that I can insert into my buckle."

The two just sat there, trying to take all of this in. After a few moments of silence, Yusra asked. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything..." Zayd said. "They're after you because of your powers."

Yusra's and Joseph's eyes widen. He knew about her powers! Muna raised an eyebrow. "Powers, Yusra?" she glared at her niece.

Yusra, Joseph interjected on her behalf. "Don't blame Yusra!" Joesph defended. "She was born was with them!"

"Can I continue?" Zayd said, irritably. The others became quite and paid attention to Zayd's explanation. "Okay, Yusra does have powers. These powers are telepathy and telekinesis, but there are three stages to your powers, Yusra. The First stage, is when the power is dormant and you can only use telepathy. The Second stage is when you unconsciously activate you telekinesis. This only happens whenever you're in danger. The Third stage is when you can consciously use the full potential of your powers. Right now, you're in the first stage, where you can telepathically communicate with Joseph. "

"What!" Muna exclaimed at Joseph and Yusra.

The two children cringed under her, but Zayd came to their rescue. "Hold on!" Zayd halted, gaining everyone's attention once again. "Let me explain. Yusra has the ability to have a telepathic connection, but it can only be for one specific person, and Joseph happened to be that person."

"What does this have to do with Blood Cross after my niece?" Muna demanded.

Zayd looked at Muna. "They want to use her powers to take over the world, subjugating ever government under their will."

Everyone stared at Zayd with shock. Could this organization _really_ do that with Yusra's powers? As the others were busy with their own shock, Zayd looked at Yusra. "I know you can't forgive me, but..." Zayd paused. "I had to kill Micheal to protect you. I'm sorry, but I had to do what was necessary."

With that, Zayd walked out of the shop. After Zayd left, Joseph turned to Muna. "How do you know about Zayd being Talon?" he asked.

Muna looked at him and Yusra, who raised an eyebrow at her aunt. "Well, a few years ago, Zayd protected me from some Bloodroids," Muna explained. "He told me about them and Blood Cross, but never told me they were after you."

As they spoke, Yusra was left in her own thoughts. Her hatred for Zayd was gone, but something inside of her told her not to trust him. Was he hiding something else? If Zayd was, did he deserve her trust? Yusra inwardly smiled at that. He did deserve it. He saved her life as well as trying to keep her happy. That's why she decided to never doubt him from now on.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: So, what did you think? Hate it? Loved it? I think it's mixed 'cause there wasn't any action, but it did explain the antagonists. There will be action in the next chapter!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

XXXXXXXXXX

Yusra watched as Talon fought against a Bloodroid. She was coming home from school, but she was attacked by another Bloodroid, the Tiger Bloodroid. This one wore same armor, but it was based off of a tiger. It had orange fur all over its body as well as having red eyed, and sharp claws and teeth. Fortunately for her, Talon was following her in case if something like this happened.

Talon dodged a swipe from the Tiger Bloodroid's claws before unleashing a flurry of punches to its chest, forcing it back with each punch. Then Talon roundhouse kicked the Tiger Bloodroid, sending it rolling some feet away from him. "Time to end this," Talon said, drawing his golden whistle.

"_Release!_" Talon's buckle announced and energy gathered around Talon's right foot.

"_Final Dive!_" and Talon flying side kicked the Tiger Bloodroid and it exploded into the blood red shards.

Talon landed his two feet onto the ground and sighed, satisfied that he was done with the Bloodroid. However, a blade struck him in the chest, sending him flying into the air before hitting his back against the ground. "Zayd!" Yusra shouted.

Talon sat up and looked to see who attacked him. It was the cloaked figure with a claymore in his hands. His eyes glared at the cloaked figure. "Aegis," Talon said, standing up straight.

"Talon," the cloaked figure, now identified as Aegis, snarled. "You have interfered with my masters' work too many times. I will end you!"

Talon smirked as he drew his sword. "Many have said that, but they've ended up dead."

Talon could see Aegis smirking. "Don't underestimate me," he said.

With that, Aegis charged towards him. He slashed his sword at Talon, who parried the slash before bringing it down on Aegis. Aegis brought his sword down it time to block the slash before kicking Talon. He staggered back, but caught himself and stood up. Talon was about to charge at Aegis, but something got in between the two. It was a Bloodroid. The Bloodroid wore the regular gray armor with a red Cross on its chest plate and was based off of a mosquito with red bug eyes, wings on its back, sharp claws on its hands and feet. This was the Mosquito Bloodroid.

Aegis walked up to the Mosquito Bloodroid. "Get the Saracen girl," Aegis ordered.

The Mosquito Bloodroid nodded as it turned to Yusra. "Yusra!" Talon shouted, but saw Aegis running towards him.

As Talon fought off Aegis, Yusra walked back in fear as the Mosquito Bloodroid came closer to her. She turned around to run, but the Mosquito Bloodroid's speed allowed it to catch up with Yusra and grabbed Yusra by the arm. Talon blocked a slash from Aegis and noticed it. "Yusra!" he shouted, ignoring the fight.

Aegis used this to slash his sword against Talon's chest. Talon left himself open for more slashes from Aegis, sending him flying into the air before hitting the ground. He was about to get up, but Aegis placed his foot on his chest. "Now, watch as you fail once more," Aegis said.

"NO!" Talon shouted as he watched the Mosquito Bloodroid tried to secure a struggling Yusra.

Suddenly, a blur struck the Mosquito Bloodroid in the back. It let out a cry of pain as it released Yusra and another blur caught, dragging her to safety. Yusra found herself in the arms of an armored figure. She looked up to see who it was.

The figure was female wearing a white bodysuit that hugged at her curved and was underneath the red armor. She had a red chest plate that was held up by gray torso armor as well as red gauntlets and boots. The figure had black shoulder guards with small red horns sticking out of them. Her round helmet had a black mouth guard as well as a golden cross that acted as a faceplate with a red gem in the center. Around her waist was a belt that looked exactly like Talon's.

Yusra didn't know who she was, but she was grateful. Aegis removed his foot from Talon and stomped a few feet towards the two. Unlike Yusra, he recognized her. "Angel!" Aegis snarled.

The figure, Angel, placed Yusra on the ground before walking over to Aegis. He turned was going to charge at Angel, but Aegis saw the Mosquito Bloodroid was sent sprawling towards his feet. Aegis noticed that it was covered in slashes with smoke arising from them. He looked up to see who did it. "Don't forget about my partner, Astrum," Angel said, smirking underneath her helmet.

Astrum wore gray armor over his green bodysuit. He wore a gray chest plate with black torso armor as well as triangular shoulder guards, gauntlets, and boots. His gray round helmet had a black stripe going down the middle as well as a large green visor shaped like a six-pointed star. Around his waist was a belt that looked exactly the same as Talon's and Angel's. In his right hand was a large glaive with a black curved blade at the tip.

Aegis gripped his sword, ready for the two to attack. However, he let out a yell of pain as he felt something hit his back, forcing him to stagger forward. He stood up to see Talon who seemed like he slashed his sword downward. Aegis reached his hand to his back and brought it to his face to see blood on it. Aegis cursed silently before seeing the three armored warriors surround him. "Surrender," Talon said, raising his sword at Aegis.

Aegis smirked. "We'll see each other again, Talon," he said and with a twirl of his cloak, he disappeared, leaving trail of black feathers.

"NO!" Talon shouted as he ran towards Aegis, but was too late.

Now in the center of the three warrior was the Mosquito Bloodroid, trying to get up. Talon was about to finish the Bloodroid, but Angel held out her arm in front of him. "Let us take care of this," Angel insisted as she pulled out a black hilt with a cross guard and a silver triangular blade protruded from it.

Angel and Astrum stepped forward as they pulled out a red (for Angel) and green (for Astrum) whistle. They slid their whistles into their respective buckles and announced, "_Release!_"

Green energy traveled up Astrum's glaive as red energy crackled around Angel's sword. The two charged at the Mosquito Bloodroid with their powered up weapons. "_Heaven's Judgment!_" Angel shouted as she slashed her blade against the Mosquito Bloodroid.

Then Astrum stabbed the blade of his glaive into the Bloodroid, shouting, "_Star Strike!_"

The force of the attacks send the Mosquito Bloodroid flying into the air before it exploded into red shards. Astrum and Angel sheathed their weapons, and they turned to face Talon. They both noticed his hands were curled into fists. Astrum walked up to him and placed a hand on Talon's shoulder. "It's alright, Talon," he assured him. "We'll get him next time."

"There won't be a next time if we don't destroy Blood Cross!" Talon shouted, shrugging Astrum's hand off of his shoulder and walking towards his bike that he parked nearby.

Angel let out a sigh as she watched Talon rode away on his bike. She walked up next to Astrum. "One of these days, he's going to get himself killed if he keeps acting like that."

"I know," Astrum nodded.

"Um, excuse me..." they both turned to see Yusra standing there. "... how do you know Zayd?"

"Seems like he revealed his identity," Angel whispered.

"Yeah," Astrum said. "Maybe we should too. I don't think there would be any harm."

Angel nodded as she pressed the button on her buckle. A red light engulfed her armor, revealing her human form. "Yeah we know Zayd," 'Angel' said. 'Angel' was Caucasian and in her early twenties with long blond hair that reached past her shoulders as well as blue eyes. She wore a blue full-sleeve shirt as well as matching jeans. "I'm Rosette Stuart."

Astrum pressed the button his buckle and a green light reverted him back to his normal form. 'Astrum' had light tanned skin with short black hair "And I'm Jake Stuart."

Yusra noticed they both had the same last name. "Are you two related?" she asked.

They blushed as Yusra noticed the held each other's hand. "We married," Jake said.

"Oh," Yusra said. "So how do you know Zayd?"

"You know about Blood Cross?" Rosette asked, receiving a nod. "Alright, long story short, we were captured by them and Talon saved us."

"As well turning us into Astrum and Angel," Jake added.

Yusra was going to ask them more questions, but remembered she had to get home. "I'll see you then," she smiled. "Bye!"

"We should come with you," Rosette said, making Yusra stare at her. "We don't know if more Bloodroids will show up."

Yusra nodded. "Alright then."

XXXXXXXXXX

The trio entered the Luna Café. Rosette and Jake accompanied Yusra back to her home and fortunately, didn't encounter any Bloodroids. The shop was about to close, so there was no one in the coffee shop. However, once entering, Yusra's eyes widen seeing Zayd sitting at a table with Joseph. They turned to face her. "Hey, Yusra," Joseph waved.

"Hey, Joseph," Yusra smiled. She turned to Zayd. "Assalamualaikum."

Zayd nodded to her. "Wa'alaikumsalam." He then noticed Jake and Rosette standing behind her. "Hey."

"Hey", Rosette said while Jake nodded.

Joseph got up and walked with Yusra out of the Luna Café and into Yusra's house. After they left, Rosette and Jake sat down with Zayd. "I didn't thank you for helping me with Aegis," Zayd said, drinking a sip of coffee.

Rosette smiled. "Your welcome."

"So, they know about Blood Cross?" Jake said.

Zayd put down his cup. "They know how they started and that they plan to use Yusra's power for global conquest."

"What about the weapon?" Rosette asked.

Zayd mouth twitched a bit. "They don't know."

Rosette glared at Zayd as she slammed her hands on the table. "You didn't tell them!" Rosette exclaimed.

"Rosette, calm down!" Jake said to his wife.

She turned her head to Jake. "He's been hidings that could help them!" She looked back at Zayd. "Those two can't always be protected!"

Zayd merely stared at her. "If I did, it would have complicated things. Also, I didn't want Muna to become too protective of her niece," he reasoned.

"Still, they deserve to know," Jake said.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll tell them what they need to know."

With that, he got up and walked to the room that Yusra and Joseph resided in, while Muna walked over to the two. "What else hasn't been Zayd been telling us?" Muna asked.

Rosette sighed. "It's a long story."

"I have time," Muna said, pulling up a chair.

Jake and Rosette looked at each other before the looked at Muna. "Alright," Jake said. "But trust us, it's complicated."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: If you're this far, I'm shocked because I thought you guys would stop reading after the first chapter! But hey, if you guys are interested, it's alright! I just thought it would be a horrible failure!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it! I don't own Kamen Rider or 'Joseph and Yursa!' They belong to their respective owners!

AN: Alright, this chapter may confuse you. Why? Well, I tried to explain some stuff related to the Potentia, but like I said, it may confuse you. Just read!

XXXXXXXXXX

"I SAID NO MORE FAILURES!" the white eyes shouted at Aegis.

Aegis returned to headquarters to be scolded by his masters for failing. "But master Astrum and Angel appeared!" he defended himself.

"We know!" the blue eyes said.

The green eyes held some sympathy for Aegis. "We shouldn't punish him just yet. He still can be useful."

"I agree," the red eyes said. "Angel and Astrum have destroyed our only Bloodroid facility and we haven't been able to catch any humans recently."

"Also, with them here, Talon will be much stronger," the blue eyes said. "We must accelerate our plans and kidnap the Saracen girl!"

"Very well! Aegis, you will be given one more chance!" the white eyes shouted. "But fail me one more time and it will cost you you're life!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Something isn't right," Joseph said. "There's something he isn't telling us."

Joseph and Yusra were in the living room with Joseph sitting on the couch with Yusra sitting next to him. Yusra looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Zayd told us about Blood Cross why after you, but we don't know anything about him," Joseph stated. "We have the right to know."

"You do."

The two turned around to see Zayd at the entrance of the living room. He walked in and sat down at a nearby couch. "There are things that I've been hiding from you two," Zayd confessed. "Now, I think is a good time to tell you."

Joseph and Yusra stared at Zayd waiting for his answers to their questions. "You know when I told you about the four Templars betraying Paragon?" Zayd reminded them and they nodded. "Well, he knew it might happen, so he made a weapon to destroy them; the Potentia."

Joseph and Yusra raised an eyebrow. "Potentia?" the both repeated in unison as well.

Zayd nodded. "Potentia is Latin for power. It was meant to destroy the Bloodroids, and it's what gave you your powers Yusra."

Her eyes widen at this. "How do I have it, if it was made centuries ago?"

"The Potentia is not only power, it's a living being," Zayd said, shocking Joseph and Yusra. "It has the ability to go to any host, giving them powers. It usually sticks to a host until that host is about to die."

"So there were many hosts before?" Yusra asked.

"Yes," Zayd replied. "But there's also one catch about the Potentia. It can destroy the Bloodroids, but they can use it to their advantage, too."

"Like trying to control the world?" Joseph questioned, receiving a nod from Zayd. A question popped up in his head. "What about Blood Cross? Who leads them?"

Zayd eyes narrowed at that question. "Blood Cross is led by four people, known as the Four Swords."

XXXXXXXXXX

"The Four Swords?" Muna repeated.

Jake nodded. "Yeah. They're the head of Blood Cross and responsible for all of their operations.

Rosette continued from there. "There's Hrunting, who tries to eliminate anyone who learns of the organization, Naegling, the one responsible for the production of the Bloodroids, Sari, the only woman of the group, who organizes the Bloodroids, and there's Tyrfing, the head of the group who plans all operations for Blood Cross. Unlike the others, he has the ability to conduct electricity."

"What about the factories that make the Bloodroids?" Muna asked. "Zayd said told me they had quite a few."

"Fortunately, Rosette and I took care of their last Bloodroid production factory in Europe," Jake replied. "We should be given a chance now..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"...and that's all there is," Zayd said laying his back against the couch.

Joseph glared at Zayd. "There's something you're not telling us," Joseph said to Zayd, accusingly. "What are you hiding?"

Zayd looked at him. "I've told you all you need to know about Blood Cross. There's nothing else."

"But there is," Joseph said. "Why do hate Blood Cross? Why are you fighting against them! If you told us everything, we would more prepared!"

"Joseph!" Yusra scolded her friend.

"It's alright," Zayd told Yusra, before turning to Joseph. "Joseph is right. I haven't told you why I fight them." He sighed. "First off, I was born a long time ago before any of your grand parents were born." Zayd sighed. "I was born in the city of Granada."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Granada!" Muna exclaimed. "The last city of Muslim Spain! _That _Granada!"

Rosette nodded. "Yes. From what Zayd told us, he and his family lived in Granada during the 1300s. His family was in the banking business, so life wasn't that bad."

"Unfortunately, Blood Cross came to Zayd's father, demanding financial support," Jake explained. "Zayd's father refused and consequently, Zayd was captured. He almost became a Bloodroid because of it."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Talon was originally the designs of Blood Cross and I would've worked for them if someone didn't rescued me," Zayd said.

"Who was that person?," Yusra asked.

Zayd turned to look at Joseph and Yusra. "Paragon."

"Paragon?" Joseph inquired to Zayd. "I thought you said that the Four Swords killed him."

"No," Zayd responded. "I said they _betrayed_ him, not killed him. The Four Swords locked Paragon away for centuries, but he finally got out and rescued me. He explained to me about Blood Cross as well as extending my life so I could fight Blood Cross."

"Why couldn't he do it?" Joseph asked. "I mean if he has this power, why not do it himself?"

"If he wasn't dead, he would've taken care of Blood Cross by now", was Zayd's response. "He still had injuries from his time locked away, and that the advantage the Four Swords had when they killed him. But before he died, he made the Potentia. I followed where ever it went, which led back to Granada."

"Who was the first host?" Yusra asked.

Zayd froze at that for a while. "Maryam," Zayd answered. "She was a girl I knew, and...", he paused, "... she was my fiancé." The two children were taken a back by this as Zayd continued. "The Potentia chose her. Why? I don't really know. But I know that after Maria became the first host, Blood Cross was after her the entire time. Both of our families were killed by Blood Cross, so they could get to us. We decided to run away, so no one else would be hurt. Even then, they kept on chasing us. In the end, Maryam...killed herself."

This shocked Joseph and Yusra to the core as tears ran down Zayd's face. No wonder Zayd hated Blood Cross. They stole his life, as well as his love. "I fight Blood Cross and defend the Potentia's host, so the same fate doesn't fall on them," Zayd said. "I'm doing not for vengeance, but for a promise I made to Maryam."

There was a silence as Zayd wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry," Joseph uttered from his shock. "I had no idea."

"It's alright," Zayd said. "You had the right to know and now, you do."

"But still..." Yusra began, but was cut off.

CRASH!

The three were taken by surprise as Aegis came crashing through the window. Shattered glass flew everywhere as Aegis flew towards his target... "Yusra!" Joseph shouted as Aegis swung his arm at him, sending to the edge of the room.

Yusra screamed as Aegis grabbed her arm. Zayd stood up immediately and summoned his belt. However, Aegis drew his sword and held it to Yusra's throat. "Don't move!" Aegis shouted.

At the same time, Muna, Jake, and Rosette came entering the room. They froze seeing Aegis hold his sword at Yusra. Aegis saw Jake and Rosette. "So, you're all here then," he grinned before turning to Talon. "Now, stay away from me or do you want to see her harmed!"

"But your masters don't want her harmed!" Zayd said.

Aegis chuckled. "They only said they didn't want her _dead_! Now stay back and don't follow me!"

"What do you plan to do with Yusra!" Joseph demanded as he stood up.

"My masters plan to use her for the Requiem Ritual!"

Zayd's, Rosette's, and Jake's eyes widen. "What!" Rosette said. "They can't do that!"

"Oh yes they can!", Aegis grinned.

"If they do, you know what will happen!" Zayd exclaimed.

"Everything on the planet's surface will be wiped on!" Jake exclaimed.

Muna's and Joseph's eyes widen at that. "That's what they want!" Aegis proclaimed. "Now if you'll excuse me!"

With that, he disappeared leaving a trail of black feathers. "Yusra!" Joseph shouted.

"No," Muna said dropping to her knees and crying. "This can't be happening!"

"Unfortunately, it is," Zayd said, staring out of the broken window.

Rosette looked at Zayd. "Is there anyway we can stop them doing the Requiem Ritual?"

"Wait!" Joseph shouted, making the three stop to look at. "What is the Requiem Ritual?"

Zayd turned to him. "You know how I mentioned Blood Cross can use the Potentia?", and Joseph nodded. "Well, they're going to released the Potentia at it's fullest and destroy the planet's entire surface!"

"There is any way to stop it right?" Jake said.

"Yeah" he nodded. "Go there and rescue Yusra!"

"Alright then let's go!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Rosette grabbed him by the shoulder. "You're too young to come along!"

"But Yusra's my friend!" Joseph exclaimed.

Jake stood in front of him. "I'm sorry Joseph, but she's right."

"Let him come."

Jake, Rosette, and Joseph turned to look at Zayd. "What?" Rosette said with an incredulous look. "You can't be serious?"

"I am," Zayd replied. "We can use him to track Yusra and he can free her while we take care of the Four Swords."

The three of them didn't realize that. They all nodded at the logic. "It does sound logical," Jake hesitantly agreed.

"Alright, then. Any objections?" Zayd said to everyone in the room. No one said anything. "Good, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, we're closing to the ending! The Riders and Joseph are off to rescue Yusra, but what of Blood Cross! Read the next chapter to see what happens!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider and 'Joseph and Yursa' belong to their respective owners! I only own the bad guys and the OC Riders!

XXXXXXXXXX

After Yusra was captured, they immediately began to look for her. At first, Talon believed that they should search the area first, before using Joseph's telepathic connection with Yusra. Now, Joseph stood on top of a roof, waiting for the other three to show up. Joseph saw three figures jumped from roof to roof towards him. He recognized them as the armored forms of Talon, Angel, and Astrum, who landed in front of him. "Any luck?", he asked.

They all shook their heads. "No", Astrum said. "We looked all over the area. We found nothing."

"Use your telepathy," Talon said to Joseph.

Joseph nodded as he opened a telepathic connection with Yusra. (Yusra, are you there!), he mentally called out, but no response. (YUSRA!)

(J-Joseph?), he heard her voice.

"I've got her!" he told the others. (Yusra, are you alright?)

(Yes) she said. Yusra sounded very weak.

(What happened to you?)

(They've used tranquilizers on me) she replied. (I can barely keep my eyes open.)

(Just stay where you are!) Joseph assured her. (We're coming to find you!)

"Do you know where she is?" Angel asked.

"I'm trying to track where she could be, but it may take a while," Joseph stated. Suddenly his head snapped up. "Never mind! I found it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Aegis walked into the dark chamber. The four pairs of eyes opened staring upon him. "Speak," said the red eyes.

"My masters," Aegis began, "Talon and his allies have located our base!"

"WHAT!" the green eyes shouted.

"How is that possible!" the blue eyes exclaimed.

The white eyes gave the answer. "The Jewish boy is using his telepathic connection with the Potentia's host."

"We must delay them until we can complete the Ritual," the red eyes stated. ""

"Do we have anymore Bloodroids, Master?" Aegis asked the red eyes.

"No, the Mosquito Bloodroid was the last one," the red eyes replied.

Aegis looked at them."Then, I will take care of them, my lords."

"No!" the white eyes commanded. "_I _will take care of the Requiem Ritual! The other Swords will delay Talon and his allies."

Aegis bowed. "Understood."

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is the place?" Astrum asked Joseph.

Joseph nodded. "There's no doubt about it."

The four entered a large abandoned building in the outskirts of the city. It was a building, at least 20 stories tall, that seemed to have been build from the mid twentieth century. Talon, Angel, Astrum, and Joseph were inside the building's front entrance. "Let's hope there's no Bloodroids," Angel stated.

"But if Yusra's here, then so are the Four Swords," Talon said. "They're the only ones who are capable of completing the Requiem Ritual."

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

"Impressive as always Talon."

All four of them turned around to see who said that... "Aegis," Talon snarled as he drew his sword.

It indeed was him. Aegis stood at the end of the hallway. "I must congratulate you on your success for finding this place." He smirked, looking at Joseph. "Then again, you did have a way to track the Potentia."

"Why are you here?" Angel demanded, gripping her sword. "Where are your masters?"

Aegis grinned. "Right behind me."

As he said that, Aegis moved to the side, allowing the group to see four people standing at the end of the hall. All of them wore knight armor that seemed some what similar to the armor that knights from the Third Crusade. They had chain mail armor all over with gauntlets and boots as well a tunics that had the red Cross on it. Also, they had capes that hung from their shoulders as well as hoods over their heads, and swords sheathed at their hips. The only thing that was different between them was the color and that one was a woman. The center figure's cape and tunic were were black, the one on the far right had an orange tunic and cape, the only female figure's cape and tunic were dark blue, and the one on the far left had a light green tunic and cape. "Who're they?" Joseph asked the three warriors with him.

Astrum gripped his glaive. "The Four Swords."

"That is correct!" the black 'knight' proclaimed. "I am Tyrfing!"

"I'm Sari," the female blue 'knight' said.

"Hrunting," the green one said.

"And I am Naegling," the red one replied.

Talon pointed his sword at them. "I've waited a long time for this!"

"So have we," Tyrfing said as he pulled back his hood.

Joseph looked Tyrfing. Despite he was suppose to be over 900 years old, Tyrfing looked about sixteen or seventeen. Also, he looked almost like Yusra with his brown hair as well being Middle Eastern. The only thing that seemed abnormal were the white pupils. "He looks like Yusra," Joseph whispered to Talon.

"Could just be coincidence," Talon told him.

Joseph looked at Talon. "Are you sure?"

Talon shrugged. "Maybe."

"What I'm wondering why do they look different?" Astrum inquired.

"That is true," Angel stated. "The last time we fought, you all looked like to be your 40s. I thought that your lifespans were extended."

Naegling nodded. "There were."

"However our bodies soon began deteriorating," Hrunting said.

Sari then stepped in. "We soon discovered that we could transfer our minds into other bodies and possess them.

Tyrfing smirked. "And so we took the opportunity to take control of other bodies. I took this one because I found this one to special."

Talon wondered what Tyrfing meant by that. However, he decided to think about it later as Naegling stepped forward. "Unlike Tyrfing, we took host more appropriate for ourselves," Naegling said as he pulled down his hood. He was a Caucasian man in his mid-thirties with blond hair and red eyes.

Astrum, Angel, and Talon noticed that Sari and Hrunting didn't reveal their faces, but it didn't matter right now as Aegis interrupted their conversation. "Enough talk!" Aegis shouted as he drew his sword. "Master's let me take care of them!"

Tyrfing drew his sword and walked over to Aegis. Then, Talon's, Angel's, Astrum's, and Joseph's eyes widen at Tyrfing impaled his sword through Aegis's chest. "GAH!" Aegis screamed in pain as his sword fell onto the ground.

Tyrfing pulled his sword out of Aegis's chest. Aegis held his hands to where Tyrfing stabbed him as he fell on his knees. He looked up at the Four Swords as Hrunting drew his sword. "M-masters?" Aegis said shocked at his masters' actions. "Why?"

Naegling smirked. "_We_ will rule the world! Not some fool of a Bloodroid!"

Aegis's eyes widen at the words that came out of his masters' mouth. "Sorry", Sari said, "But your services are required no longer."

With that, Hrunting slashed his sword against Aegis's chest. He let out a scream of pain before he exploded into small red shards. Tyrfing turned his attention back to the three armored warriors and the Jewish boy. "Now," Tyrfing began, "we should get going. We have to finish a ceremony."

With that, Tyrfing, Sari, and Hrunting left the entrance, leaving only Naegling. He pointed his sword at the group. "You won't get passed me," he declared.

"You want to bet!" Angel exclaimed as she charged at Naegling with her sword.

Angel swung her sword at Naegling who raised his own to block the slash. The others watches as Angel and Naegling locked their swords, pressing their blades against each other. Angel noticed Talon, Joseph and Astrum standing at the entrance. "You guys go!" she shouted to her friends. "I'll deal with him!"

Talon nodded. "Alright!", and he and Joseph ran to follow the other Swords.

"Be careful!" Astrum told his wife before he followed Talon and Joseph.

Angel turned her attention back to Naegling, who kicked her back. She stood up straight, gripping her sword. "This is going to be fun!" Angel grinned as she charged at Naegling once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, you finally get to see the Four Swords. But to know their identities, you've got to read the next chapter. Sorry, but that's how it is!

XXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is owned by Toei and Shotaro Ishinomori, and 'Joseph and Yursa' belongs to sakura02 on deviantart!

XXXXXXXXXX

Astrum, Talon, and Joseph ran down the large hall. "How much farther is Yusra?" Astrum asked Joseph.

Joseph concentrated for a second. After a few moments, he replied, "Just a couple more floors!"

The trio continued onward toward the stairs, but stopped seeing the green armored form of Hrunting standing at the entrance of the stairs. His hood was down, revealing his face. He was European with short brown hair as well as sick green eyes. Hrunting drew his sword. "Do you really think you can stop us from achieving our goals?" Hrunting questioned the trio.

Talon was about to charge at the green armored Sword, but Astrum extended his arm in front of Talon. "Leave Hrunting to me" Astrum said, holding his glaive. "You guys go."

Before either Talon or Joseph could object, Astrum charged at Hrunting. His glaive met Hrunting's sword, but Astrum jumped into the air and swung his leg. His leg made contact with Hrunting's head, sending him crashing into the wall. Talon looked at Astrum before heading up the stairs with Joseph reluctantly following him.

Astrum noticed they headed on and smiled. At least, he could hold back Hrunting for a while, and give Talon and Joseph enough time to stop Tyrfing. He attention turned back to Hrunting to see his sword swinging at him. Astrum raised his sword in time to block it before he kicked Hrunting back. This would take a while.

XXXXXXXXXX

Talon and Joseph ran up the stairs. It took them a while to reach the floor where Yusra was on, but they got there. Talon and Joseph could see a large wide hallway before them. On the other end was a large rectangular door. They both ran across the hall and towards the door. "Pass this door is where Yusra should be!" Joseph exclaimed.

However, once they were ten feet away from the door, the two heard Sari's voice echo throughout the hall, "And that will be one door you'll never pass."

The two stopped in their tracks as Talon tightened his grip on his sword. He turned around to see Sari standing in the center of the hall with her hand on her sword hilt. "Welcome Talon," Sari said as she drew her sword.

Talon raised his sword, his visor glaring at the female Blood Cross leader. "Get to Yusra!" Talon told Joseph without taking his eyes away from Sari.

"But what about..." he began, but Talon cut him off.

"Don't worry about me! Just go!" Talon shouted.

Joseph hesitantly nodded before he ran into the entrance. Once Joseph was gone, Talon charged at Sari, swing his blade at her only for it to be block by hers. '_I hope Joseph can get there on time!_' Talon thought as he pressed on his fight with Sari.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sparks flew into the air as blades clashed against each other. Naegling and Angel have been slashing at each for a while. Blows were blocked and parried with equal skill and strength. When one was close to striking a finishing blow, the other would block it.

Angel swung her sword downward only for Naegling to block it. Naegling kicked Angel hard in the ribs, sending her staggering to the side a little, but she withstood the attack. Angel retaliated with a slash to distract Naegling by making him block the slash, leaving him open for a roundhouse kick to the face. The kick forced Naegling, using his sword as leverage to keep him standing. He looked up at Angel with a bloody lip. However, he grinned as he wiped away the blood. "You're good."

"So are you," Angel complimented back.

"But that means this won't quickly," Naegling said as he stood up straight. "That's why I'm ending this now!"

With that said, Naegling held his sword in front of him and red energy began covering the blade. Immediately, Angel grabbed her whistle and slid it into her buckle. "_Release!_" it announced as her blade crackled with red electricity.

The red armored Sword charged with both hands on his blade as Angel pointed hers towards the ground. Naegling swung his sword, but Angel raised her sword to parry the thrust. Naegling was left open, giving her a chance. "_Heaven's Judgment!_" she shouted as swung her sword downward.

Naegling screamed in pain as Angel's blade met contact with his chest, while Angel froze her position. A slash mark appeared on Naegling's chest as his body went limp and dissolved into nothing more than a pile of gray ashes. Angel relaxed her body, knowing her fight with Naegling was over. However, there was still the problem of saving Yusra. Angel immediately ran down the hall, hoping to meet with Talon and the others.

XXXXXXXXXX

Speaking Talon, he now was fighting against the female member of the Four Swords, Sari.

Sari charged at Talon, while he took a low stance with sword pointing downward and both hands gripping it. Sari went for an upward swipe, but Talon blocked it before pushing the female Sword to the side. He thrust his sword forward at Sari's chest, forcing her back. Sari growled before she charged at Talon once more. She swung his sword at Talon, but he quickly used his sword to smack it away before he thrust his sword at Sari. She blocked Talon's sword with her own, but not before Talon forced her back with a powerful kick to the stomach.

Talon used this opportunity and went to the offensive, thrusting his sword at Sari. She blocked it, but Talon used a free arm to elbow jab her in the face before kicking her back again. Talon stared at Sari,. He trained for all these years to improve his fighting, while the Four Swords remained stagnant. He thought it would make Sari think twice than to attack him again. However, something quite the opposite happened...

...she laughed. Sari was laughing.

Talon glared at her. "What's so funny, Sari!" he demanded.

"It seems you may have the upperhand," Sari grinned. "However, I wonder can you kill this host."

Talon said. "I will do whatever has to be done to stop you."

"Oh really?" Sari challenged when she pulled down her hood to reveal her identity. "Even when I'm insider of _her_?"

His body froze in shock. Sari's host was a young Spanish woman about twenty with long flowing brown hair with the abnormal Her host was attractive, but it wasn't that factor which caused him to freeze. It was because Talon recognized her instantly.

"Maryam?"

Sari took this opportunity to slash her sword against Talon's chest plate. Sparks flew as Talon was forced by the slash, but Sari didn't stop there as she continued with her assault. With Talon caught off guard, Sari slashed and thrust her sword at Talon, each strike hitting its mark. She finished her assault with a roundhouse kick to Talon's face, which sent his back crashing into the wall before sliding down onto the floor. Smoke rose from his chest armor as Talon stood, using his sword as support.

He looked at Sari. The host she took over was long dead. He remember seeing her plunge that knife into her stomach. How his dead fiancé was here could only mean one thing and Talon knew what Sari did. "You kept her body hidden all along didn't you, Sari?"

"Yes, I took her body and kept it frozen," Sari explained. "When Tyrfing planned the Requiem Ritual, you would obviously try to stop us. And so, I took over the body of your fiancé."

Talon said nothing as he stood there in shock. "Ironic that the only thing you cherished in your own life would lead you to your death," Sari said. This time she had the advantage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yusra slowly opened her eyes. She felt really tired, especially with some of those sedatives still in her body. She opened her eyes to see she was inside a large room. It seemed to be abandoned as there was nothing in the room... at least that's what she thought. She noticed a large black door was on one wall of the room. Yusra sat herself up to see she was on top of a rectangular table with four legs to hold it.

"Welcome Yusra," a voice said.

Yusra turned around to see who said that. It was boy about a couple years older than her. To Yusra, the boy seemed to look like her. HE wore strange black armor all over his body. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Yusra don't you remember me?" he said kindly. "It's me, Abdul. Your brother."

Her eyes widen as she remembered a face that looked exactly the one before her. Tears began to ran down her cheeks. "Abdul?"

"Get away from him, Yusra!" a voice shouted.

Yusra turned her head around to see who said that. "Joseph?"

Standing at the entrance was Joseph. "Tyrfing!" he screamed as he charged at him.

"NO!" Yusra screamed as she got in front of 'Abdul' with her arms stretched out.

Joseph stopped in his tracks, stopped at what he was seeing. "What are you doing!" Joseph demanded. "He's evil!"

"No, he's older brother Abdul!" Yusra exclaimed.

His eyes widen. "What!"

'Abdul' used this opportunity to push Yusra aside. Yusra fell on the ground and saw 'Abdul' raise his hands towards Joseph. Suddenly, lightning shot from the tips of his hands and towards Joseph. Yusra watched his horror as Joseph cry in pain as the lightning struck his body. The flow of lightning stopped, and Joseph's used his arms and knees to support his now smoking body.

Yusra stood up and grabbed her brother's arm. "Why are you doing this!" she demanded. "Aren't you my brother!"

"He's not your brother"

"That's Tyrfing, the leader of Blood Cross!" Joseph exclaimed.

Yusra's eyes widen, but Tyrfing punched Yusra in her stomach, making her keel over. Tyrfing grabbed Yusra by her hijab and placed her back on the table. This time, metallic straps erupted from the table, strapping down her arms and legs. Tyrfing looked at Yusra momentarily, before turning to face Joseph. "So, your suppose to be Joseph," Tyrfing said to him. "Why this host made a bond with you, I have no idea."

"You sick b-" Joseph was about charge at him, but Tyrfing unleashed another furry of lightning. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

"Joseph no!" Yusra yelled as she struggled, which proved to be useless.

"Any last words?" Tyrfing smugly asked, his hands raised to strike the final blow.

Joseph was on his knees and hands. Pain rippled throughout his entire body from the lightning, but he did have one question. "How did you get Yusra's brother?"

Tyrfing smiled. "My previous host was dying and I needed a suitable host. However, I felt this time, I would need a very younger host to live longer. Fortunately, I found one. This one was from a war-torn country. His home was destroyed, and he was separated from his sister. I first dismissed the idea, but after learning he was the brother of Potentia's current host, I quickly took that opportunity. I had my Bloodroids bring Abdul to me and I transferred my mind into his body. I thought I could convince to join us this way." Tyrfing glared at Joseph. "That was until _you _came. But it doesn't matter now. With you dead, nothing will stop me from getting the Potentia!"

Joseph looked at Yusra for a moment before hanging his head. "NOW DIE!" Tyrfing shouted as he raised his hands to unleash another wave of lightning.

However, Tyrfing found his own body being lifted off the ground before being thrown into a wall. Joseph looked to see who did that. It was Yusra, who broke free of the bonds that strapped her down to that table. However, he wondered how she did that. It seemed she was having trouble before. Joseph got his answer as Yusra turned to face Tyrfing Her eyes were glowing!

Not just her eyes! Her entire body was radiating of white energy! Joseph could only stare at Yusra, wondering what was going on. For Tyrfing, he was scared out of his mind! "N-no!" he shouted in fear. "She's gone into the Third Stage!"

Joseph's eyes widen at that. His best friend unlocked her full power. To make matters worse, Yusra was angry! Power and anger don't usually mix, quite well.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed this story so far, for it will end in the next chapter. I'm sorry if this story doesn't appeal to you in any way, shape or form!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or 'Joseph and Yursa.' They belong to Toei and sakura02, respectively!

AN: This here is the final chapter. I hoped you enjoy reading this story. Now on with the final chapter!

XXXXXXXXXX

"GAH!"

Talon was sent flying into the wall. After learning that Sari took over the body of his dead fiancé, it seemed that he went into shock. His opponent, the female member of the Four Swords, obviously took advantage of the situation to injure Talon.

Sari stood on the other end of the hall, her sword gripped in her hands. "I have beaten you," she declared. "Why?" Talon said nothing as she continued. "Because I've broken you. Took the one thing you loved and turned it against you."

Once again, Talon said nothing as he just sat there. "Looks like you've failed," Sari smirked. "Just like you failed Maryam."

His mind snapped back to reality at that. He remembered his failure... and his promise. Talon grasped the hilt of sword tightly as he stood up. "I made a promise to Maryam that I would protect the Potentia," Talon said as he looked at Sari "And I intend to keep it."

"How touching." Sari faked a yawn. "But now you have to die."

With that, Sari thrust her sword towards Talon's heart. She was taken surprise when he caught the sword with his bare hand, leaving her wide open to a flurry of slashes from Talon's sword. He ended his attack with a stab to Sari's chest armor that sent her staggering back. Talon slid his whistle into his buckle. "_Release!_" it announced.

"_Final Dive!_" Talon kicked his powered right foot out to Sari.

She raised her sword to block it, but when Talon's powered foot came in contact with her blade, it shattered immediately. The force of it sent Sari flying into the air before crashing onto the ground. She got on her hands and knees, but froze seeing Talon's form behind her, his sword gripped in his hands. She looked up to him with an innocent look on her face. "Please," she pleaded.

For a moment, Talon saw Maryam instead of Sari. However, the image of his fiancé was gone to see the face of a corrupt woman. Talon gripped his sword and made his choice.

Sari screamed in pain as Talon stabbed his sword through her chest. After her body turned to ash, Talon stared at the pile of ashes. Sorrow swelled up in him, but he immediately turned his attention to the stairs in front of him. His eyes widen, remembering that Joseph went to face Tyrfing.

XXXXXXXXXX

As for Astrum, his fight with the red armored Hrunting was a stand off at the moment. Now their weapons were locked together. It seemed like it would never end. However, Astrum did have one trick up his sleeve... psychology.

"It's said that Hrunting was the sword that Beowulf used to try to kill the mother the monster Grendel," Astrum said. "But he was forced to discard it."

"So?" Hrunting grunted as he pressed his sword against Astrum's glaive.

"Do you know why Beowulf did?" Astrum continued.

Before Hrunting could answer, Astrum kicked him in the leg, forcing Hrunting back as well as breaking the dead lock on their weapons. Astrum took out his green whistle and slid it into his buckle. "_Release!_" the buckle announced as green energy gathered at the blade of his glaive.

"_Star Strike_!" Astrum shouted charging at Hrunting.

Astrum thrust his glaive forward towards Hrunting. He raised his sword to block it, but the force of Astrum's charged glaive broke the blade in two as Hrunting felt the blade of Astrum's glaive impale him. He took his glaive out of Hrunting's body, which crumbled away into a pile of gray ash. Astrum stood there over the remains of one of the Four Swords. "It was because it proved useless against the monster," Astrum finished.

Astrum's attention was shifted from the ashes as he felt the floor tremble a little. He turned his head towards the staircase that lead up to the room where he thought the others were. Before he was about to run up the stairs, Astrum saw Angel running beside him. "You alright?" he asked his wife.

"I'm fine," Angel nodded. "Where's Talon and Joseph?"

"I gave them time to get to Yusra," he replied as he looked up at the roof. "But I'm not sure what's going on up there."

Angel patted her husband on the arm. "Let's go!" and she ran up the stairs with Astrum following her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Joseph could believe what he was seeing. A few minutes ago, Yusra went into her "Third Stage" as Tyrfing put it, and she was beating up Tyrfing, the leader of Blood Cross badly! With a simple gesture, Yusra could send Tyrfing flying into the wall, which was happening now.

Tyrfing was sent flying into a wall before he landed his face onto the ground. Tyrfing growled as he looked up to see Yusra. He stood up, angry at these turn of events. "This wasn't suppose to happen!" he screamed. "I was to suppose to have power! I was suppose to be a god!"

"_What you are is a fool!_" Yusra pointed at him. Her voice seemed to be mixed with at least fifteen other voices, males and females. "_A fool who dares to bring ruin to the world!_"

With that, Yusra raised her right open-palmed hand in front of her and Tyrfing's body was levitating in mid-air. "_Now Tyrfing, your life is over!_" and she curled her hand into a fist. Joseph watched as Tyrfing body began disintegrating. He let out a final scream of pain that lasted until his body was completely disintegrated.

Joseph turned look at Yusra. The white glow that radiated off of her dispersed and she collapsed onto the ground. He tried to go to her, but the burns he received from Tyrfing's lightning attacks prevented him from doing so. "Joseph! Yusra!" a voice called out to him.

He turned around to see Angel, Talon, and Astrum running into the chamber. They all stopped to see dents all over the place as well as an unconscious Yusra and injured Joseph. Talon immediately rushed to Yusra, while Angel and Astrum went to Joseph.

"What happened here?" Angel asked Joseph as she helped him stand.

Joseph looked at her. "Yusra went into her Third Stage."

"And Tyrfing?" Astrum asked.

"He gone," Joseph replied.

Talon cradled Yusra in his arms, like a father would for his child. She stirred a little, opening her eyes to see "Is it over?" she weakly asked. The use of the Third Stage must've used up a lot of energy,

Talon nodded. "It's over, Yusra. It's over."

Yusra smiled as rested her head on Talon's armored chest. It was finally over...

XXXXXXXXXX

_It's been a year since that happened. We all have moved on with our lives. Joseph and I are still going to school, Rosette has taken a job as a photographer, Jake is working as a newspaper writer, and Ama is still working at the Luna Café. As for Zayd, he's still teaching, but only part-time. From what Zayd told me, I still have the Potentia inside of me, but it remains dormant. I can still have my telepathic conversation with Joseph, but that's all for now. _

_ But everything is peaceful! I hear that Rosette is pregnant! None of us, including her, could believe it! In fact, I think Jake fainted after Rosette told him the good news! _

_ As for Blood Cross, they're gone, but Zayd said there could still be some Bloodroids out there... willing to come and get me. But that doesn't matter to me. Him and the others will protect us all no matter what!_

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: So what do you think! Loved it! Hated it! Well, it would most likely be "hated it" because I just add Angel and Astrum for the sake of the story. The fights are too short and Joseph, who's suppose to be a main character, isn't that much of a main character. However, you've got remember, this is one of my earlier fics, so of course it would bad!

That's all I have for now! Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
